


Sweet Biscuits

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: 'All I know is, one of us is right, the other one is you' in a modern au





	Sweet Biscuits

Anne hummed to herself as she leaned over the kitchen counter, eyeing the biscuits she was baking. These ones seemed better than the last batch she had made.  
The first ones spent too much time in the oven and were harder than the asphalt on the street.

Biscuit cutters lay on the counter, flour scattered everywhere, she certainly would be cleaning a lot later but maybe Richard could help her. Or they could forgo the mess until the next morning. After all, it was their anniversary and Anne decided to bake his favorite biscuits.

Plus, she had rather exciting news to tell him.

Anne shook her head fondly, anticipating Richard's reaction. After two years of marriage, almost ten years of knowing each other and she still acted like a giddy school girl with an intense infatuation when she thought of Richard.

When she heard the front door of their little love nest close, she walked to the living room and saw Richard already untying his tie.

"Sorry, I'm late." He sighed as he made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her frame and inhaling the scent of vanilla. "Edward will be the death of me."

Anne couldn't help but laugh, Richard may be the youngest among his siblings yet it seemed that he was the most mature one.

"Doesn't matter, love." Anne shushed him by placing a kiss on his lips and she could feel him smile against her lips.

"Are those biscuits I smell?"

"Maybe?" Anne teased with a smile. "Go change. I'll have dinner ready when you're done."

She gave him a gentle push towards their bedroom. Richard stole a quick kiss on her cheek before making his way to the bedroom.

* * *

 

  
After dinner, Richard turned on the television and played their wedding video. They sat on the sofa, their bodies close together as they enjoyed the warmth of each other.

They shared a few laughs when the camera panned to Richard's then seven-year old niece, Lizzie, who was sulking in a corner.

"Look at Lizzie!" Anne laughed, the smell of the dinner she cooked still lingering in the air. A plate of sweet biscuits on the coffee table in front of them. "She was so disappointed that she wasn't the bride.

Richard laughed, after all, it was such a silly crush that his young niece had. "The bride was rather beautiful that day."

"Oh, shush!" Anne blushed and cuddled closer to him.

"All I know is, one of us is right, the other one is you."

"Stop it. You're making me blush."

"I love your blush."

They were silent for a moment before Anne shifted her position to face him and a look of concern appeared on Richard's face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Richard, I have something to tell you." Anne's voice was faint as she reached for his hand and slowly guided it until it reached her flat stomach.

"Anne?" Richard's eyes grew wide as he met her's.

"I'm pregnant."

"My God!" Was the first word's out of his mouth. "Are you certain?"

"Positive." Her smile outshined the sun itself and Richard could feel his eyes start to water. "I went to the clinic after work and it's positive. I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!"

Richard reached for her and engulfed her in an embrace as he peppered her face with little butterfly kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know the drill!
> 
> Let's be friends on tumblr and send me prompts!
> 
> sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
